


Magnus Is Absolutely, One Hundred Percent, Not Sick

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the best boyfriend, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Sickfic, cuteness, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: “I’m not sick.”Alec raised an eyebrow.Magnus huffed and tucked Alec’s sweater around him a little tighter, trying to hold back the urge to sniffle.  "I’m not.  Warlocks don’t get sick."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	Magnus Is Absolutely, One Hundred Percent, Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: Can you do a sick fic where either Magnus or Alec (you can choose) is feeling under the weather and just wants cuddles and love? And as always, it’s a perfect world so they receive them? Thank u so much I’m so excited to read everything
> 
> SICK FIC SICK FIC SICK FIC SICK FIC!!!!!

“I’m not _sick.”_

  
Alec raised an eyebrow. 

  
Magnus huffed and tucked Alec’s sweater around him a little tighter, trying to hold back the urge to sniffle. "I’m not. Warlocks don’t get _sick."_

  
Alec raised both eyebrows and watched as Magnus sneezed hard enough that his entire apothecary went a rather bright canary yellow. 

  
Magnus glared at the walls and changed them back with a sigh and huddled deeper into Alec’s hoodie. "I am simply not feeling myself,” he defended. And sniffled. As quietly as he could manage. 

  
Alec softened and walked around Magnus’ desk, pulling his chair back and looking down at the grumpy face Magnus was giving him. "Well, maybe while you are not feeling yourself, I can persuade you to take a bath and see if that’ll make you feel better?"

  
Magnus looked back to the laptop in the middle of his desk and sighed when the words started to swim. Curling up in a steaming hot bath sounded lovely. "You’ll join me?” he asked, looking up at Alec hopefully. 

  
“Of course,” Alec said, smiling, helping Magnus out of his office chair with a gentle tug. "I’ve even already got dinner ordered for us. Just something simple from the deli around the corner."

  
Magnus relaxed happily and headed into the bathroom, shedding the lounge pants and sweater before splashing cold water onto his face. He watched Alec head for the tub and start the water. "I"m not sick,” he repeated, even as he managed to muffle a tiny sneeze. This time, only the washcloth changed color and he scowled before changing it back. 

  
“Of course you aren’t,” Alec agreed, getting the tub filled, putting in their favorite scents before stripping. He walked over to Magnus and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Now, come on. Bath is calling your name."

  
Magnus decided it would be best to let Alec help him into the tub and melted into the hot water with a happy, pleased groan. It felt amazing and was exactly what he wanted after a day spent not being sick. Especially when Alec grabbed the soap and carefully started to wash him off. "Mmm, someone’s in a mood to pamper me.” 

  
Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus’ cheek. "You always do this for me when I’m not feeling my best. Did you think I wouldn’t do it for you?"

  
That was a good point, but Magnus was going to ignore it in favor of melting into the feel of Alec’s fingers sinking into his hair and rubbing at his scalp. He groaned happily and melted back against his shadowhunter. 

  
"Just relax,” Alec ordered softly, carefully rinsing Magnus’ hair, before doing the same with the conditioner, keeping Magnus curled back against his chest, even when he gave another sneeze and the tiled walls abruptly turned turquoise. "I’ll take good care of you."

  
"I bet you used to do this with your siblings,” Magnus muttered, his eyes shut as he stayed cuddled against Alec’s chest. He hummed as Alec started to rub his back. "Bet you took perfect care of them and you were always the one to get them food and tuck them in and, and…"

  
"You’d be right,” Alec said with a smile, kissing the top of Magnus’ forehead. "And rather like you, I am absolutely horrible whenever I get sick."

  
"I’m not-”

  
“I know,” Alec interrupted, kissing the corner of Magnus’ mouth. "Come on. You’ll feel better curled up in bed."

  
Magnus huffed as Alec helped him out of the bath and got him towel dried off and his hair dry before leading him into the bedroom. He yawned and blinked slowly, tightening his robe around himself when Alec came out of the closet with two sets of his own clothing. He sighed happily at the sight. 

  
Alec fought down a smile and got Magnus settled into one of his oldest t-shirts, and into a pair of his boxers, before slipping on clothes himself. He hung up their towels and Magnus’ robe and helped Magnus into bed. "Do you want tea?”

  
Magnus shook his head and reached out for Alec, wriggling his fingers at him. "No. Just you."

  
Alec chuckled and slid into bed, wrapping an arm around Magnus when he was immediately pressed in close. He kissed the top of Magnus’ forehead, even as he sneezed again, his whole body going tense. Alec didn’t mention the now hot pink sheets they were both curled under. "You know I like taking care of you,” he whispered, rubbing Magnus’ back gently. 

  
Magnus grunted and cuddled in closer to Alec, sighing into the warmth of his skin. "I know. But I’m…only a _little_ sick."

  
Alec fought down the urge to smile and gave Magnus a small squeeze. "Well, thank you for letting me take care of you while you are a _little_ sick.” 

  
Magnus nodded and closed his eyes before they snapped open and he tensed. "What about the food?“

  
"Marie’s going to deliver it to our kitchen table. She already knows how,” Alec said softly. "And you’ll be able to reheat it for us when we wake up again."

  
Magnus closed his eyes again and sighed in relief. "You really did think of everything.” 

  
Alec smiled. "Sleep, Magnus. I’m not going to go anywhere." 

  
Magnus grunted in approval and nodded. "Good.” When Alec said nothing, but gave him another hug, he added. "I love you."

  
Alec chuckled. "I love you too, Mister I’m Not Sick. Now get some rest.” 

  
Magnus sniffed and decided not to respond to that. He was only a _little_ bit sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
